


占有欲（下）

by 1sugarrabbit1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1sugarrabbit1/pseuds/1sugarrabbit1
Summary: 禁上升感谢观看（啵一个）
Relationships: 张镇麟 - Relationship, 杨鸣 - Relationship, 郭艾伦 - Relationship





	占有欲（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 禁上升  
> 感谢观看（啵一个）

郭艾伦把杨鸣整个人推倒在了床上，那因为刚才的挣扎而凌乱的衣服正随着杨鸣起伏的胸膛散得更开，露出衣衫下那成熟男人的躯体。

“你喜欢张镇麟吗？”郭艾伦站在床边解着衣扣问，杨鸣半躺在床上沉默着，身体有些僵。郭艾伦半裸着扑上去狠狠的扣住杨鸣的下颚，“喜欢吗！” “我这个人，没什么优点，但自知之明还是有的，我不喜欢他，也不能喜欢他”杨鸣用着低沉而平淡的语调勉强挤出一句话，郭艾伦饶有兴味的笑了笑，也没在说什么。

紧接着抽出自己腰上的皮带，把杨鸣的手结实的绑在了床头，郭艾伦的鼻尖顺着杨鸣脸颊滑向耳际，并缓缓的在耳边游弋，像只觅食的野兽般嗅着，直到一股沐浴后的香味混着杨鸣气息的空气吸入鼻腔，才满意的说道，你，永远都是我的，郭艾伦的这句话顿时令杨鸣心底升起一丝寒气

此刻杨鸣被郭艾伦牢牢地压制在下方，白色的衬衫也滑落下来，露出大片蜜色紧致的皮肤。郭艾伦顺势用舌去舔杨鸣的胸膛，然后移向那轻微发红的突起。这样的行为让杨鸣有些无法忍受，但他没有反抗只是闭上眼睛微微的颤栗，郭艾伦的手顺着杨鸣腰部的线条一路滑进杨鸣的内裤里，熟练的玩弄着，“哥，你硬了”说着手下的套弄也愈来愈快，“不.....呜”杨鸣挣扎着却又被再度堵住双唇，不知道过了多长时间，深入的吻已经让杨鸣的神智开始模糊，微微眯起的眼也开始有些茫然，此时的下身已是毫无遮掩，郭艾伦的手指肆意的玩弄着，不断深入着，发出湿润而淫秽的摩擦声

紧接着，体内的手指撤出，杨鸣被抱着换了个姿势……他清楚的感觉到抵在自己下身的威胁“呜……”下一秒，杨鸣感觉到腰突然被抬起，再重重地压下，而那原本抵在体外的凶器，也直直的戳进他体内，顿时，他疼得眼前一阵发黑，还没完全反应过来，那有着恐怖尺寸的凶器已经开始有所动作，并越来越粗暴，而杨鸣的身体被迫随着这不规矩的律动开始摇晃起来，连呼吸也变得破碎。而那钳制住自己腰部的手，更是热得发烫。“慢，慢点……艾伦……”一声声的在郭艾伦耳边环绕着，他似乎有些失控，低声一遍遍的重复着“你是我的，你只能是我的……”粗暴的动作让杨鸣有些发颤，郭艾伦下意识的伸手轻轻的安抚杨鸣光裸的背，身下的动作也稍微缓了缓……

接下来的一整夜，杨鸣被扭曲成各种姿势，不绝快感不断的攀升杨鸣只感觉大脑一片空白，时不时的，还有一些白浊的液体从发颤的大腿内侧流下，为床单染上一滴滴淫秽的色彩……

第二日正午醒来的时候，全身酸痛的杨鸣被郭艾伦紧紧的抱住，一条腿也压在他身上

郭艾伦揉揉眼睛睁开看着要起来的杨鸣，急忙伸手又把人揽回怀里，“哥，你别走” “昨晚我……我只是太在乎你了……” “现在还疼吗？我给你揉揉” “哥……”见杨鸣依旧沉默，郭艾伦又自责的说，“哥，你要是还生我气，你就抽我一嘴巴，只要你解气，怎么着都行” ，杨鸣看着郭艾伦发亮的眼睛想，自己终究还是逃不过郭艾伦，心里气不过，低头重量咬了一口郭艾伦的肩头，留下了一排整齐的牙印，“你以后也只能是我的了！”郭艾伦摸着自己的肩头又一脸傻笑的看着杨鸣，疯狂点头，活像一只得了奖赏的小狗，突然郭艾伦一用力把杨鸣搂的更近，然后在脖子上狠狠的嘬了一口，留下了一块显眼的红印，转身跳下了床，杨鸣看着无奈的笑笑心里骂了一句“这小b崽子”


End file.
